You almost crushed and killed me!
by Rouroken
Summary: What happens when Kenshin drank too much. Too many battles may caused something else. I wasn't fully awake when I wrote this but give a chance please. ^_^


Another one-shot. I keep thinking so many up but whatever, I tried to make this one both weird and somewhat romantic but you never know. Just read and enjoy!  
  
You almost crushed and killed me!  
  
"I said no thank you Kenshin," Kaoru said for the third time. "I don't drink that much." The Kenshin-gumi were having a party just to have a little fun and take a break. It went on from noon until night but since it was late Yahiko and Misao had gone to bed leaving Aoshi, Sano, Megumi, Kenshin, and Kaoru alone. Kaoru and Aoshi were the only ones who weren't drinking any sake. Well, Kaoru had half a cup but that was all. Although she was tired and wanted to go to bed the desire to be near Kenshin kept her there even though she felt she shouldn't be there. She couldn't seem to get into a conversation with them and the way Kenshin kept staring at her sometimes was driving her crazy. Megumi was drinking her sake on Sano's lap, Aoshi was sitting alone drinking tea, and Kaoru and Kenshin were side by side. Kaoru was surprised at how close they'd gotten. They started out at least a foot away but as the hours went by he inched closer and closer until their shoulders almost touched.  
  
"Oi Aoshi, why don't you and Jou-chan have a drink? The night's still young," Sano said in a sort of hazy voice. Kaoru looked irritated and Aoshi just sipped his tea. "I told you I don't drink," he said.  
  
"I already told you many times, I don't want any. Besides look at you guys you're all red in the face, I don't want to end up drunk," Kaoru said eying everyone. They were red in the face even Kenshin. They've all been here doing the same thing for a few hours now and it was almost midnight.  
  
"You're right." Megumi said. "I don't want a repeat of what happened when you drank too much tanuki." Kaoru blushed angrily. She didn't want to think about that. When she got drunk she ended up throwing herself at every man she saw even Kenshin.  
  
"Yeah." Sano agreed. "I mean it's pretty scary when Kenshin goes Battousai. But when Jou-chan gets drunk-" "I know already just don't bring it up!" Kaoru interrupted. That was it. This was too much already. She couldn't talk, they were teasing her, and Kenshin probably didn't want her here. "I think I've had enough. I'm going to bed now," she said going to get up. She sighed as she went to her room. Kenshin didn't even ask her to stay there. 'I knew it.' She thought sadly going into the room she and Misao were sharing. 'I'm nothing to him.'  
  
"What's going on?" a sleepy Misao asked looking around. "It's just me," Kaoru answered changing into her sleeping yukata and getting settled on her futon. "Oh." Was all she said and fell asleep again. Since they were too young to drink and because it was late she and Yahiko had already gone to bed. Kaoru kinda wished she went with them. 'I don't even know why I stayed there.' She thought before trying to get some sleep.  
  
Kaoru tossed and turned for the hundredth time that night. She had managed to get a couple hours of sleep but it would still be sometime before morning. "Mou, I can't even sleep," she grumbled. "Might as well get some fresh air." As she walked out of the room being careful not to wake Misao and the others, she noticed that Kenshin's room was still open. "Huh?" she said aloud going to check on him. But he wasn't there.  
  
"Where did he go?" she asked herself as she made her way to the main room where they held their party. There she found him. He was sitting against the wall red in the face and broken glass everywhere. "Oh man what a mess." She grumbled walking over to wake the drunken rurouni up. "Oi Kenshin, wake up." She got a muffled reply from him but he wouldn't get up. "He's too drunk anyway," she sighed lifting him up and throwing one of his arms around her shoulder before she started half carrying half dragging him to his room. 'Gods I never really thought he'd be this heavy.'  
  
Once she had set him down on his futon she had to find a way to get him out of his clothes which were soaked with sake. 'But what if he wakes up? I can't do this!' she thought. Then she looked at Kenshin who was now Shivering. 'Demo, he'll catch cold.' Kaoru shook her head. 'Get yourself together just close your eyes.' Finally with trembling hands she slowly pulled off his gi revealing his bare chest. Kaoru noticed for the first time how muscular he was. 'Ah! What are you thinking?! Bad Kaoru just get him dressed!' Quickly she snapped out of her thoughts and threw his sleeping gi on. 'Now how in the world am I going to get his sleeping hakama on?' She was a bit nervous about this. She figured she had just better hurry and get it over with before he wakes up. So, she carefully slipped off his hakama leaving the poor rurouni with just his loincloth. Kaoru felt like she was going to faint from nervousness. 'Gotta hurry.' Finally she stood him on his feet and slipped his sleeping hakama on catching him as he fell. "There." She sighed. "All finished." Suddenly she felt Kenshin's arms surround her.  
  
"W-What?!" Kaoru blinked surprised by the sudden movement. It was a very tight hold for someone who was sleeping. "K-K-Kenshin what's with you let go of me!" Kaoru cried trying to break free only to find Kenshin's hold getting tighter. "Ken-!" Suddenly she lost balance and fell backwards on the futon Kenshin going with her. She stared at the ceiling unable to get up. 'Oh gods this is bad.' She strained to move, but she had a rurouni clamped one her. "Mou! Kenshin let go already!" She struggled against his hold but she only made things worse. The look in his face was not pleasant. 'Am I hurting him?' Her struggles ceased. Suddenly Kenshin started trembling and sobbing profusely. "Kenshin?!" She carefully lifted her hands to his shoulders. "Shhhh Kenshin it's alright."  
  
"Kaoru...." He murmured resting his head on her shoulder, convulsions dying down. She relaxed for the time being and pushed the strands out of hair from his face. He had a convulsion every fifteen minutes or so but her words and voice always calmed him down. But the nightmares wouldn't stop. They kept coming. 'What if I can't call him back and he hurts himself? I ought to get Yahiko to help me.' She thought. 'Demo, if he saw us like this he would definitely start spreading things that aren't true and I can't have that happen! I've got to get out of here!' It was them that Kenshin calmed down and his mind stabilized. Kaoru realized he wasn't using anymore strength in his hold. 'Yosshi! Time to escape!' she carefully slipped out from under him and began to tiptoe out of his room giggling softly to herself.  
  
"Dame..." she froze.  
  
"Don't leave me..." Kenshin uttered in his sleep. Tears were rolling down his face sparkling in the moonlight. "Don't...I don't want to be alone, I...I need you....Kaoru...." Kaoru's eyes softened when she heard him say that. Quietly, she tiptoed back and lay down beside him on the floor holding his hand. "Alright Kenshin, if you want me to."  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Oro?!" Kenshin said when he found Kaoru lying next to him on the floor. "K- Kaoru-dono? What..." Kenshin tried to look back at what happened last might. He remembered Kaoru yelling and screaming for him to let go. "Did...did I..oro, what have I done?!" he ran out of the dojo cursing himself. "I'm such a baka!" Kaoru woke up soon after and found she was alone. "Kenshin?" she went out of the room and looked for him but he was nowhere to be found. "Kenshin where are you?" she couldn't find him anywhere and she started to panic. "Where is he, did he leave?!" Yahiko came in afterwards and was surprised to find Kaoru there.  
  
"Busu what are you doin here? Where is Kenshin?" Kaoru turned to him panicked. "I came here and found Kenshin was gone! Do you think he left?!" Yahiko looked at her.  
  
"What are you talking about Kenshin wouldn't leave you, he cares about you too much!" he reasoned. Kaoru thought about that for a moment. "You're right Yahiko, demo I can't help but worry about him." She sighed. Yahiko grumbled. "Well if it helps why don't you go explore town or something. You could run into him there." Kaoru smiled. "Good idea, I think I'll do that right now."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"What do you mean fox?" Sano asked as he and Megumi walked down the dirt path of town towards the dojo. Megumi sighed. "If we are going to get married we have to clean that house up. I can't live in a dump like that!"  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Sano reasoned. Megumi grumbled. "You are hopeless tori atama." That's when they ran into Kenshin. He looked nervous and guilty.  
  
"What's wrong man, did Jou-chan kick you out?" he shook his head and looked at the ground. "When Sessha woke up this morning Kaoru-dono and I..were together." Sano's mouth gaped. Megumi chuckled. "And I'd say it's about time, it took you two a whole year to sort things out!" Kenshin oroed. "Demo...I think it was against her will." His eyes were watery. "I remembered how she struggled and pleaded last night. I can't bear to look at her now. Sessha feels terrible and ashamed."  
  
"There you are Kenshin!" Yahiko said as he ran down the path. "I found you!"  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin asked. Sano came and elbowed him. "Guess what, Kenshin Jou- chan finally did it." Yahiko's jaw dropped. "NANI?! Kenshin and Kaoru-sick that is so gross!" Megumi looked at him. "Really, we thought you'd be happy for him like the rest of us." Yahiko was too busy acting like he was throwing up to listen.  
  
"Maa maa, let us not talk about it," Kenshin said to them.  
  
"Kenshin!!!" Kaoru yelled when she found them. "What on earth have you been telling everyone?!" Sano grinned. "We already know you and Kenshin did it, there's no need we think it's about time." Megumi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Mou!!! That is not what happened!!! How would any of you know anyway you would've been way too drunk! And Kenshin, well, he started having nightmares so I..." she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth blushing like mad. Kenshin snapped his fingers.  
  
"Oh now I remember, Kaoru-dono stayed with me last night to calm me from all my nightmares! Suman Kaoru-dono. Sessha has caused so much humiliation and confusion." Kaoru was still blushing. "It's okay," she stammered. "Demo, I'm not forgiving you guys for saying that about me!" she yelled causing every9one to break into a run. "Hey get back here!!!!!" she yelled going to chase them.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
That night Kaoru heard a faint noise coming from outside her room. "Who is it?" she asked sitting up and securing her yukata. She saw Kenshin open the door and take a step inside. "Kenshin, is something wrong?"  
  
"Eto...about earlier...." Kenshin started.  
  
"Don't worry about it Kenshin I said it was no big deal," Kaoru interrupted.  
  
"No it's not that it's just...it's just..." he stumbled over his words. "Arigato for staying with me and helping me through the night. I've never slept so sound before, I suppose it was because you were holding me," he stammered. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, that I don't think I can ever get to sleep again without you........." he finished. Kaoru looked at him blushing hard.  
  
"I only did it because you were having a nightmare. You seem fine now so there is no need for me to sleep with you, you should be fine on your own." Kenshin nodded giving her a sad smile. "Sou ka, I suppose I should be heading back to bed then. Gomen for keeping you up...Kaoru." Kaoru was dumbstruck. 'No dono?' She saw that Kenshin seemed disappointed and got an idea.  
  
"Kenshin." He turned around and saw Kaoru had a playful smile n her face which meant she probably knew he was sad. "I never said I would be fine on my own. If you want and if it isn't too much trouble..." she murmured. Kenshin caught her drift and smiled, closing the door behind him. He walked over to where she was laying and gently slid in with her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. "Arigato Kaoru," he whispered kissing her forehead. He could feel Kaoru gasp lightly at his actions. But she quickly calmed down and snuggled closer. He tightened his hold in response. Oyasumi Kenshin." "Goodnight Kaoru."  
  
They were unaware two pairs of eyes had been watching them the whole time.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A few hours later that night Kaoru woke up to find herself laying flat on her back against the hard wood floor and Kenshin sprawled on half the futon blankets and pillows everywhere. His sakabatou was in his hand. Kaoru shook her head at him. 'Dreaming about battles again.' She crawled over to him and tried to move him back on the futon. "Kenshin you can be silly sometimes-"  
  
"SOU RYU SEN!" Kenshin yelled in his sleep.  
  
"GAAAAAH!!!! Kaoru yelled as the sakabatou came at her hitting her on her back making her spine snap. "Ow ow ow!!! Crap that hurt, Kenshin!!!!" she yelled poking him in the ribs with her free hand. Kenshin jerked up. "Oro?! What, where..." He'd noticed the mess he made and his sakabatou in his hand. "What's going on?"  
  
"I should be asking you that!" Kaoru grumbled rubbing her back. "You cracked my spine and almost killed me with that sword of yours, thank kami- sama the blade wasn't facing me or I would be dead right now.." Kaoru sighed shivering at the thought. Kenshin realized what he had done. "Oh Kaoru I'm so sorry!" he cried rushing over to her. "Are you alright?" Kaoru felt him embracing her. "I'm fine," she said her voice muffled by his shoulder. Kenshin stroked her back hoping it would help ease the pain.  
  
"Maybe I should leave," he whispered into her hair. "How come?" Kaoru asked. "Because I could seriously hurt you if I do that again, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if that happened. Suppose I kill you?" Kaoru gave him a reassuring smile. "I know you won't." Kenshin shook his head. "Demo, I'm so scared I don't want you to end up hurt because of me, and I don't want to lose you." Kaoru could feel hot tears rubbing off on her. She carefully moved her hands from her side to his back. "You don't need to worry Kenshin I'll be fine, let's just go to sleep." Kaoru kissed him on the cheek much to his surprise. "Please?" He finally succumbed to her request and put her on the futon him going after and pulled her close to him again.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Hai?" Kenshin responded.  
  
"Why do you worry about me so much?" she asked him. Kenshin smiled. "You want to know why?" She nodded. He flipped her over so he was laying on top of her and kissed her deeply. Kaoru was shocked at first but slowly melted into his embrace. The kiss seemed to go on for hours but when he finally broke it he smiled at her and said, "It's because I love you so much. More than anything."  
  
********************************************Owari*************************** ***********  
  
Well there you have it? How was it? Too short? I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit and thanks for reading! ^_^ Reviewing if you want. 


End file.
